Storms Over A Mist
by GACR
Summary: Fon and Bel are fighting over Viper, and the illusionist doesn't like that idea. When the two asked Viper who she liked between the two of them, she turned them down. But Reborn thought of a nice plan to earn money, have entertainment, make Viper fall in love and give a chance to Bel and Fon. What plan? A competition between Bel and Fon for Viper's love and the Arcobaleno as judge.
1. Chapter 1: Reborn's Plans

"She's mine!" Bel raised his voice to the other figure against him. He clenched his teeth and hissed angrily at the figure. He leaped higher and tried hard to match his height with the figure standing in front of him. No one was going to take the prince's princess away from him. When he kissed Viper he swore to himself that he won't let anyone take her away from him.

Fon smiled at Bel. Not the usual gentle smile but the smile that has a meaning like _I-won't-let-you-do-what-you-want. _And his smile isn't a smirk, Fon doesn't smirk "Oh really? I don't recall that your her boyfriend." He still has that gentle face in him, and that's what annoyed Bel the most.

The two shared an eye to eye contact. You can tell that Bel is glaring at Fon even though you can't see hs eyes. They exchanged words to each other about who possesses Viper for a while now. And a certain female illusionist is annoyed. No not annoyed, VERY annoyed. They were in Japan eating at a sushi shop. Why the hell would the two boys make a scene in public? She was going to snap and trap the two boys in her illusion for a day when somebody held her shoulder.

"Viper, long time no see"

Viper looked back at the person who tapped her shoulder and she saw Reborn in his adult form, not exactly adult form."It didn't cross my mind that you look normal being a teenager."Viper murmured. Reborn's age before he got cursed was 24 but he looks like a 16-year-old teenager. Reborn and Viper has the same age now. Verde found a way how to boost up their age by 14 years so almost all the Arcobaleno looks like a teenager at the age of 16, except Lal.

Reborn smirked at her which made Viper emit an evil aura around her. The hitman turned and saw that Bel and Fon is fighting verbally. The restaurant would be in pieces if they fought using force, and it would be a one-sided battle. He walked closer to the two arguing storms and listened to what they are saying.

"Viper's mine and you won't take her away from me!" Bel said

"No she's mine. I'm the one Viper loves." Fon's voice was much more calmer than Bel's.

"Who the hell fought her in the Battle of the Representatives and hurt her badly?!"

"I tried to remove her from her suffering but the curse was back by then!" Fon lost himself. I guess the tought of hurting Viper was enough to shake the personality he has. The martial artist took a deep breath, "Then let's ask Viper herself. Who do you love between the two of us?" Fon and Bel faced Viper with faces you can't read one was expectant, scared, confident, happy, there were many things painted on their faces. The atmosphere became hot and heavy for Viper. Reborn turned to take a look at Viper, he was also interested. There are only two costumers so the Arcobaleno plus Bel didn't care. Aside from the costumers only one man is in the counter so no big deal.

Milliseconds, seconds, minutes passed Viper didn't say anything. They started wondering if they are in her illusion already but when she said a word it blew everyone to pieces, "I don't love any of you two, nor like. The only thing I love is money. So if you want me to love you, be a money with a high price." The two had a disappointed look, no more like sad look. Fon isn't smiling anymore and Bel is clenching his teeth. Reborn noticed this and thought of something fun. The hitman smirked before saying "Viper you broke their heart. Do you know how painful that feels...but it is safe to assume that you don't have anyone you like at the moment, right?"

"What are you plotting Reborn? I'm not going to take part in your games. I'm leaving." The illusionist could tell that Reborn has another fun game because of that smirk so she taught that it was better to leave than to get caught on it.

"You haven't answered my question yet." the hitman sent a glare to Viper.

"Pay me then." She made her way to the exit and shut the door close. The three guys was just standing there.

"Hey, she never sad she liked somebody you know, this is a chance. I have an idea." The hitman had that smirk again.

"Tell me about it." Bel shrugged as he sat on his chair and ordered a cup of beer. Fon followed but he didn't ask for a beer. The hitman fixed his fedora, "Just give me a second. It won't work if things aren't in place." he walked to the exit and made his way. The two storms looked at each other before doing their own thing. They have to admit, getting turned down felt bad. Bel is currently sulking himself in alcohol while Fon closed his eyes trying to meditate. They won't let tears to fall. They won't show their sadness to anyone. And even how weird things are, they're relying on Reborn for his so-called plan. The two couldn't be more desperate.

* * *

Outside, Reborn was following a hooded figure. Reborn made sure that the distance between him and the figure was long and his presence was concealed. He took light steps, careful steps. But then he kicked a small rock it made a noise. A very faint noise. But Reborn is sure that the figure heard it. And then suddenly Reborn found himself dodging a knife that was thrown to him by the hooded figure.

"Bel would really appreciate it that knife hit you. It'll save him the time finding it. It's one of his favorites."

"And let me guess, you stole it? But anyway nice reflexes. I didn't expect that knife to hit strong. If I hadn't dodge it I would have been dead by now." Reborn praised Viper.

"I don't need acknowledgements Reborn. Don't take me for an idiot. I sensed you even before you hit that rock." Viper sent him a glare, "What do you want?"

"World domination." Reborn smirked

"It's not funny"

"Zombie apocalypse?"

"Be a zombie yourself." the illusionist twitched. She didn't like it when Reborn is teasing her this much.

"Be the number one singer in the whole world."

"Can you even sing a nursery rhyme?" she just followed one of their normal routines: teasing each other

"Have a high score in Flappy Bird."

"You'll die with the bird."

"Go to the moon."

"And forget how to breathe."

"Be the best hitman in the world"

"Do you have amnesia?"

"Touch the sun with my bare hands."

"I'll have 200 fire extinguishers ready."

"Be a billionaire"

"I'll reach it before you do."

"LOVE." Silence covered the place for a while.

"What's with love?" Finally Viper broke the silence.

"I need to see love from you. I need to see that you actually care for someone in a loving way. I need to see it."

"This isn't your life. Is this the game you're talking about earlier. I already told you I won't participate. Why can't you just leave me alone." She turned around and started walking further from Reborn.

"Fine, I'll give you money if you participate in this."

Just the sound of the word money makes Viper turn around. She hates it when somebody is blackmailing her but she just couldn't resist the temptation of earning money. "How much?" was the only words she utter.

"Let's see $100,000." Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"You don't have that much money. When your bribing make sure you can afford it."

"I really have that much money. After all being the number 1 hitman gives lots of dollars."

Viper knew that. She knew that what Reborn's saying is true. "FINE. Give it to me now." she extended her hands for Reborn.

"Not so fast. Let's make a deal." Reborn walked closer to Viper. Not so close. Not so long. "If you don't end up falling in love then I'll double the money if you end up falling in love then you double the money your going to give me."

The illusionist turned around "No. Why would I make a deal and end up not having money and paying money instead. It's the best way to lose money."

"Could it be your scared? Your not too comfortable in making sure that you won't fall in love? Does your heart yearn for affection after being caged by your mind? Your not sure if your going to give in to your heart." Reborn smiled it wasn't one of his famous smirk. It was a smile that lit a fire. A fire to something bigger. And Viper knew that. The illusionist wasn't an idiot like Skull. She couldn't be bribed that easily by just words. But Reborn is what, a king of blackmail? She clenched her teeth before turning around to him again.

"I'm not scared. I'll do it. Participate in your plans. I'll show you that I won't fall in love with anybody. Remember this day Reborn, because this day you will swear to yourself that you shouldn't have put your money involved with this." She hissed at him. But even after saying that Viper knows that she didn't take part in Reborn's plans. She participated in Reborn's trap.

"Haha sure. Everything will start tomorrow. Expect that someone will be by your side the moment you wake up." Reborn doesn't tell his plans to someone ahead of time. So worrying about what he said would only be a waste of time. Reborn left walking in the opposite way of Viper. Viper took this time to glare at the hitman. There was a time she hate him. There was a time she liked him. It's because of Reborn's annoying character.

Viper just walked home to the Varia headquarters in Japan. A normal house. It was just one of their branches after all. Bel and Viper were assigned to stay there for what 2 years? It's what their boss wants. Squalo said they would come visit sometimes. And Lussuria even warned Bel not to rape Viper because they're the only one in the house. Ever since they knew Viper was a girl, their treatment changed, except for Xanxus. They were more careful in speaking to her and they treated her like a princess. Viper didn't like the tought of that one bit. The two were sent there for a vacation. Vacation for 2 years.

When she reached the house she opened the door and went straight for her room. Bel and Viper didn't share a room. Their rooms were opposite facing each other. Beside Viper's room is a guest room. So in short it's like Varia's vacation house. Downstairs there was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, dining room. The second floor was occupied by the three rooms, each with a small bathroom. Viper closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. She removed her boots with her own feet and laid down on her bed. She sighted and removed her hood. Tomorrow many things will happen, even if she can't read the future like Luce, Aria, or Yuni she knows that fact.

"Stupid Reborn. Idiot Bel. Annoying Fon." was all the illusionist murmured before going to sleep.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:"What the heck is this Reborn?!"**

** "I'm actually thankful."**

** "I'll win this thing."**

** "Fon do your best, kora!"**

** "This is interesting research."**

** "Colonello your too naive!"**

** "Get of me!"**

** "I would like to see how this ends up."**

** "Shut up lackey!"**

** "Shishishi, you won't beat me peasant."**

** "I'm not gonna kiss you, you damn martial artist!"**

* * *

**Sup guys! New here! So how do you find the story? You can insult me all you want. Reviews are closed, just kidding of course it's open. I would really appreciate it if you have a review. Follow and favorite is fine. I don't want to be asking too much from you. And what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Just a hint: The mechanics of the competition will be explained and the Arcobaleno judges will cause havoc. The next chapter will probably be published later or tomorrow. Please support me guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Everything

A small groan escaped Viper's lips as she turned around. She groaned again before opening her eyes. The illusionist eyes grew bigger as she saw a certain martial artist staring at her with their face only 4 inches apart from each other. Viper immediately backed away and punched the martial artist. Being the martial artist he reacted fast and held Viper's fist before her fist would hit his face. A small _'phew' e_scaped his lips. Fon regained his composure and sit up. Why was he in Viper's bed anyway? And how did he even enter the house, no not house, headquarters? Fon said "That would have been fatal." he looked back at Viper, who is taking the time to sit up.

"What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?!" she glared at the martial artist. Fon had a warm smile at the moment.

"Reborn told me to fetch you. He bust open the front gate even though Bel has a key. And we got into your room by breaking the door."

"Bust open the gate? Okay, okay...What the fuck do you mean by bust open the gate?! Breaking my door isn't good either! Do you know how much it will cost for the repairs?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She was really agitated and Fon knew that. The illusionist was panting for air when Fon held her in his arms. She wanted to break free of his hug but she was tired. It's only morning but she was shouting from the moment she opened her eyes. So she just let it be. Let Fon hug her. Let his warmness touch her cold body. She closed her eyes and remembered everything that happened last night. So she agreed to participate in Reborn's plans. After making everything clear in her head she backed away and stood up.

"You said you need to fetch me right? Were are we going?"

"No idea."

"Then why are you the one fetching me!? And am I a dog?!" her face is becoming slightly pink whenever she was annoyed. And it was more obvious because she isn't wearing her hood.

"Hahaha just kidding. Viper's face is so cute!" the martial artist smiled a kiddy smile. Fon has many smiles after all. And Viper being more conscious of herself as she put her hood on as fast as she can. "Tch. Idiot Fon. Where is Bel anyway?" Viper looked from left to right in hopes to find Bel. When she looked back to Fon he saw he was frowning. Is he sad? Because Viper is looking for Bel when Fon is there? The martial artist looked down and said "Do you want to see him more than me? Am I not good enough to give you a good morning to start a day? Sorry about that. I should have just let Bel be the one to fetch you." his face being more saddened by the moment.

Viper held out her hand to comfort him but stopped in the process. After all why would she want to comfort him anyway? "You expect to give me a good morning by showing up close to my face, telling me my gate and door is broken and saying your gonna fetch me for an unknown reason? Where's the good part in there?" she uttered. The illusionist really didn't want to hurt Fon more, so she carefully laid out her words. Those were the words she can find in the dictionary without causing too much pain for the other guy. Her level of kindness to someone is as short as an ant. But the next words she said isn't sorted out, "I'm fine with you here." With that said the martial artist looked back at Viper. His eyes weren't sad now. It wasn't even showing that he was sad just a moment ago.

"What?"

"Nothing." Viper shrugged as she made her way to her broken door. When she took a look at Fon he wasn't even moving, he was just staring at her and still sitting on her bed.

"You said your fine with me here? Right?"

"Whatever. And if you don't get off my bed your gonna pay me. Let's go." Viper walked past the debris of her broken door.

"Why are you the one leading the way? Do you know where it is?" Fon stood up and ran to Viper.

"It just means you have to hurry up and get of my bed. Where are we going?" the illusionist looked at Fon who is now beside her.

"You'll know when we get there." he smiled at her. Viper never really liked his smile so she just looked away and calculated how much the repairs would costs. When they left the gate she casted her illusions to make it look like it's still normal for the normal people. They live in a busy street. And luckily it's still 5:00 AM so most of the people are sleeping. Any other person who saw a house with a broken gate wouldn't care. That's why the headquarters was built there.

* * *

"One of your games Reborn-san?" a voice was heard by Reborn that made him stood up. The hitman looked at the direction and he saw the first Sky Arcobaleno beside him. They were in the cliff where Colonello's Arcobaleno trial took place.

"Luce, I'm glad you came here. Is it alright if your going to leave behind your family for one of my games?" the hitman smiled at the shaman.

"Aria's there so it's not a problem. Besides you said it's for Viper's sake that's why I came here."

"Come to think of it Aria's older than you now. It is for Viper's sake, and my sake. To earn money." he smirked as he stood up from his beach chair and took another chair for Luce.

"You didn't tell me the whole thing. What's going on?" Luce said as she sat down her chair.

"Wait for everyone before I tell you. How long will you be staying here?" Reborn took a cup of juice and offered it to Luce. In the cliff there are 6

"For as long as needed. And I have a feeling that I need to stay here for a long time." she probably used her powers to tell the future again. But maybe she didn't bother telling what will be happening this time. She doesn't tell what will happen in Reborn's games, saying it would be like a surprise or something.

"Your never wrong. Think of this as a vacation." the hitman sat back to his chair, "Oi, Verde come out here if you don't want me to shoot that underground basement of yours." Reborn said as he loaded his gun and ready to shoot. After a while the ground shook and a mosca appeared. When the door opened they saw the green arcobaleno scientist walk out of the mosca and stopped behind the hitman's chair.

"What do you want this time, Reborn?" he glared at the hitman.

"I'm doing you a favor. You can experiment human's emotions a bit more." Reborn fixed his fedora and looked up at Verde, "So? Are you interested?"

"Human's emotions is a fascinating thing. But I don't have time for that. I have piled up experiments to conduct. And what does this have to do with Viper?" Verde looked down at Reborn so they were glaring at each other. Verde didn't like being called out just for a letter.

"It's about Viper's emotions. She's as hard as rock right? You can experiment on her sudden change."

"Why would she change?"

"Because of a certain martial artist or a certain prince change her. So?" the hitman smirked. He knew that Verde would think about this, but that doesn't mean he was sure the scientist will say yes, "Luce, tell him."

"Why would I?" Luce protested.

"Because your our boss and everyone listens to you."

"Fine. Verde, this is for Viper's sake. Please cooperate." she pouted

Verde knows that she's bribing him. But what can he do? She's so irresistible. When she want's something she always gets it. Verde clenched his fists before answering:"Fine. I'll also stay as long as needed."

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "Get a chair. I won't serve you."

"I'm not expecting you to." he took a remote and pressed a button. The mosca moved and took one chair and a cup of water, then gave it to Verde. "I have someone who will serve me."

After sitting on his chair he turned to Reborn "Who else did you call?" the scientist glared at the hitman. Verde has problems on cooperating with some people.

"Just my lackey, an annoying soldier, and a noisy woman." Reborn smirked.

BOOM!

They heard an explosion at the forest behind them. Reborn and Verde took a wild guess on what happened. A figure jumped out of the forest, shouting, "You damn Reborn! Why did you call me out on a place full of traps!" Of course the hill is full of traps, Colonello stays here. ANd why isn't Colonello here yet?

"Shut up lackey! Your an idiot for falling for traps like that. And what did you call me, Skull?" Reborn shouted with a glare at the figure. This spent chills down the figures spine. Reborn kept glaring at Skull.

"Sorry, Reborn...senpai. Why did you call me out here? And why is Verde-senpai and Luce-nee here?" Skull walked closer to the three. Verde ignored the stuntman while Luce gave him a warm smile. Reborn on the other hand kept glaring.

"Your opinion doesn't matter lackey. Sit." Reborn drank his juice and stopped glaring at Skull.

"Sit?" Skull looked confused.

"He meant get a seat, Skull." Luce gave a warm smile.

Skull's mouth formed an O shape as he walked to the chairs and took one. He sat beside Luce. Who would sit beside Reborn? Their sitting arrangement are like this from left to right: VERDE - REBORN - LUCE - SKULL.

They saw Colonello and Lal walk outside the forest.

"Why are you two together?" Reborn smirked. Lal's face became red.

"SHUT UP, REBORN!" Lal shouted. Colonello looked around.

"What did you do to my place? Is this a resort, kora?" Colonello glared at Reborn.

"Why yes. I don't need your permission here anyway. This cliff isn't your place." Reborn also glared.

"Drop that. Why did you call us here?" Lal faced Reborn. She still has a faint blush.

"Yeah, it's about time you answered...Reborn-senpai" Skull looked at Reborn.

Verde nodded. Colonello took a chair for him and Lal. Luce also looked at Reborn in all curiosity.

"Alright. They're here anyway. Look below." Reborn stated. The other Arcobaleno complied and looked below the cliff.

They saw a certain martial artist and a certain illusionist. Looking at them.

"What the heck is this Reborn?!" Viper shouted from the top of her lungs again. Reborn smirked.

"I'll explain everything. Come up here first."

Viper was going to take the stairs but Fon held her hand. This surprised Viper and the other Arcobaleno, except Reborn. Viper looked at Fon "What?"

Fon replied with a gentle smile, "That will take long. Let me carry you." he extended his other hand for her to take. Viper wanted to take his hand but was soon distracted with a voice.

"NO!"

All of the people looked at the direction where the voice came from. They really wanted to see Viper take Fon's hand.

Bel, who made the sound ran straight to Viper and kissed her cheek. His warm lips made Viper blush. Bel smiled. Not smirk. It was the first time Viper saw Bel have a gentle smile. He always smirked. And it was rare for an assassin to smirk. Fon noticed this and pulled Viper closer to him and away from Bel. Bel frowned as he glared at Fon. Fon's usual gentle face was replaced by a slight glare. The two glared at each other again. When was the time they didn't? Oh, the time when they weren't madly in love with Viper. Fon pulled Viper closer to him and jumped high to reach the top of the cliff. Bel soon followed on top of the hill.

The confusion for Luce, Skull, Verde, Colonello, and Lal grew. Reborn, the mastermind just laughed. There was silence. So even Bel and Fon didn't know about this? The only thing they were told was to bring Viper here.

"Alright, it's all simple. This is a competition between Belphegor and Fon. Whoever wins will have Viper." All of the people's eyes grew wider. Especially Viper who had her hood off when she and Fon jumped. On the other hand Reborn's smirk grew wider. Seriously how many times will Reborn smirk?

"And Skull, Colonello, Luce, Verde, Lal and I will be the judge." he stopped for a moment for the others to take in what he said. "The mechanics are simple, Belphegor and Fon will each have two days for them to do what they want to Viper. For example Bel will have Sunday and Monday. Fon will have Tuesday and Wednesday, Bel will then have Thursday and Friday. At saturday, the end of the week the judges will rate you by 1-10. They will judge you by the actions you took on the day that is your turn. So that means they will rate you by who they favor more for Viper. That means you can't be to much possessive and to make no move at all. We will do this for 2 and a half months. In a total of ten weeks. We will add the scores at the end of the month and whoever has most points can have Viper's body."

"Reborn!" Viper shouted again. "What are you talking about?! So this will be a competition?! And these idiots can do whatever they want with me for two days?!"she pointed at Bel and Fon "And whoever has most points by the end of the month can rape me?!' she panted for air.

"It's not rape if you liked it." Colonello said. Is he on Reborn's side now?!

Reborn has his devilish smirk again, "Yes. But there is two months so the other can also have your body if they win by the next month. If 2 months and a half are over we will total everything and whoever has more points will be to be Viper's boyfriend. How to make her fall in love with you is in your hands. I'm guessing your already are making your move. Viper might fall in love with any of Bel and Fon before this thing ends. And I will have money."

Luce smiled, Verde smirked his -this-will-be-interesting smirk, Fon smiled like all hope has been restored, Bel smirked, Lal, Skull and Colonello nodded, Reborn smirked AGAIN. And Viper? Oh she's clenching her fist and teeth. Looks like she's ready to punch someone.

"I quit." was what Viper said. Fon had a worried look. Bel too. This was their only chance to have Viper's heart.

"You can't do that. We have an agreement. If you quit then pay me half the money of our deal."

"Alright." Viper glared. "Any rules?"

"There are a set of rules. First: You can't rape Viper unless you won the month.

Second: If it isn't your turn, then you can't do something romantic to Viper.

Third: You can't engage in a fight with your opponent.

Fourth: Viper can't complain on whatever the two did to her, except if they raped her.

Fifth: You can't bribe the judges.

That's all, and a whenever you have a problem about the rules or something you can confront me. I will talk to the judges on what they will do so don't mind them. They will always be watching you if it's your turn."

"When will it start?" Luce asked Reborn.

"When the clock ticks 6:00 AM. Bel will start because Fon already has a headstart when he picked Viper from her house."

"It's not a house. And you will pay me for the repairs, Reborn." Viper glared again.

Verde checked his watch: 5:40 AM. A few more minutes before the start.

Bel looked at Viper then to Fon, "You won't beat me peasant!"

"No, I'll win this thing." Fon talked back to Bel.

"I'll talk the other things to the judges. And if the clock ticks 6;00, Bel make your move. Fon stay out of the way. No matter how jealous you get, don't interfere."

"They keep saying things. Does my opinion even matter?" Viper mumbled to herself. Yup this is the start of a very long headache. And the start of her worries that she might not be able to win the deal against Reborn. She really might end up falling in love in this state.

* * *

**So sorry that I didn't update last week. I had school and my final exams are coming. I haven't thought about the next chapter but expect many BV (Bel x Viper) moments. I'll update every weekend. Thanks for the support. Reviews are open. So come in! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stupid Mission For Bel

**5:55 AM SUNDAY**

"So? How exactly will you judge us?" Bel turned towards the Arcobalenos who just finished talking.

"What do you mean by that, Belphegor-chan?" Luce asked.

"How will you judge us if you aren't by our side. Don't tell me your going to hang around us?" Bel twitched.

"No. We'll stay in one room and watch from there. I injected something to Fon and you so that I can tell your location, see the heartbeats and pulses. We have cameras all over Namimori so that we can watch what you do." Reborn walked to Viper's direction. "As for you, I had Fon inject the same thing when he picked you up. But its somewhat more special."

"Whatever." Viper turned her head to show that she didn't really care. She had enough for today. To many things are happening in an hour.

"How did you do all that from one night?" Fon on the other hand is curious.

"I had some people help me after all." Reborn smirked. Of course, they're in Japan and Tsuna with his friends are there to help. What kind of torture did he give to them to finish this in one night?

"Hey, It's almost time Reborn, let's go." Colonello said.

"Where are you going?" Fon asked

"The room where we'll be watching you." Skull said as he jumped of the cliff. Followed by Colonello, Lal, Verde, and Luce. Reborn was the only one left.

"Keep track of the time. It's 5:58 AM." Reborn said before jumping of the cliff. When Bel looked down the cliff the Arcobalenos aren't there anymore.

"I'll be leaving then." Fon walked closer to Viper and hugged her, before jumping of the cliff too. Viper felt Fon's warmness again. Then it hit her. Why would she take Fon's hand earlier when she could fly with the help of Phantasma? She thought it's a bad thing. She's starting not to think.

"Arcobaleno have a weird sense to jumping off a cliff." Bel smirked. "I hope one day they trip and die."

"Keep on saying that and you'll lose. Remember they're the judges." Viper said.

"Shishishi, you got a point." Bel took Viper's hand and it made Viper blush. "Let's eat breakfast. It's already 6:04."

"Fine, you'll pay." Viper said

"Anything for my princess." Bel smiled.

The two left the cliff and went somewhere where they can eat.

* * *

"That Belphegor knows how to act." Skull smirked behind his helmet when he saw that Bel took Viper's hand in the screen they are watching.

The arcobaleno judges are sitting in a room with lots of computers. The first computer has Fon's heartbeat. The second has Bel's heartbeat. The third has Viper's heartbeat and the biggest computer is playing a video when Bel held Vipers hand.

Lal took a glimpse at Viper's heartbeat rate and its pretty fast. "She's flustered."

Reborn also took a glimpse of Bel's heartbeat and its also fast but not like Viper's.

"Where did you get these equipment?" Verde asked Reborn with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked the Vongola."

"Hey look, kora" Colonello said as he motioned to Verde and Reborn to look in the screen.

They saw Bel and Viper in a restaurant.

* * *

"Hey how does strawberry milk taste like?" Bel looked at Viper who is sitting opposite of him in the table.

"Good." are the only things Viper said.

"I want to taste it." Bel pointed at the glass Viper is holding.

"Buy one, then."

"No." his voice sounded like he is whining.

"I'm not going to give you."

"Tch, just one sip."

"No means no, Bel. I'll kill you." Viper took a long sip on her strawberry milk.

Bel frowned and he took Viper's hood off.

"Bel?"

Without wasting a second, Bel moved his face closer to Viper. He touched the back of Viper's head and moved closer. Their lips just 2 inches away. away. Viper's body twitched as she closed her eyes. You couldn't see Bel's eyes though. They're breaths are keeping each other warm. Bel kept on moving closer and Viper didn't move. When their lips are just an inch apart, Bel quickly withdrew and snatched the strawberry milk from Viper's hands.

Viper, with a red face, was startled and Bel was smirking. He kept on laughing his usual, _shishishi_.

"I'll really kill you, Bel! Give my milk back!" Viper said as she tried hard to reach the glass of strawberry milk that was held up by Bel.

"Shishishi, no. Answer me first." Bel smirked.

"What's the question?" Viper sat down again.

"Do you want to continue it?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to kiss you? You were expecting it earlier right?" Bel have never really kissed Viper in the lips. Just 2 times in the cheek.

"What?! No!" Viper's face became more red.

Bel frowned "Okay." He took his tongue out and drank the strawberry milk. When he finished the milk he licked the part where Viper drank the milk earlier. Viper flushed red again and she hurriedly placed her hood back on.

Bel smirked, "It tastes good, the strawberry milk and your-"

"Shut up."

"Shishishi, what's wrong?"

Viper clenched her teeth and she stood up. Bel's gaze followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere without you."

She made her way to the exit but she stopped when she heard Bel murmur something.

"I wonder if I let you go, I'll lose you forever." Bel looked up staring blankly at the ceiling of the restaurant

"Bel." Viper walked back to Bel. The prince has a wound. Viper would often hear it from the shark captain and gay lord back at the Varia Mansion. About how tragic Bel's past is. She only knows that he has a twin brother named Rasiel and they always keep on fighting. Nothing more. She doesn't ask about Bel's past, nor bring up the topic even though they're most of the time together. Why would she bother with people's pain and suffering? She has been through a lot. And nobody was there to help her. I guess that's why her heart is as solid as a rock.

"Don't act like your older than me." Bel smiled as he gestured for Viper to sit down.

"Aren't you done eating yet?" Viper sat down with her eyes looking at another direction. She waited for an answer but she didn't hear Bel say anything. She turned to look at him and there she saw him staring at her. It looks like he's mesmerized by her. Viper didn't like someone staring at her. She felt as if she is naked. She's an illusionist, so she has to be hidden.

"What?" she said it like she was interrogating somebody instead of sounding annoyed.

"Beautiful. Your indigo hair is beautiful. It's only been seven months since you became a teenager. When you were still a baby the only thing I can see is the tattoo on your cheek and your mouth. Can you remove your hood, please?"

"Bel, that's not like you. It's creepy. You never said please in your whole life. And you don't throw flashbacks either." Viper said with a flat voice.

"People change for the person they love." Bel smiled.

"Where's your usual smirk? All I can see is a weird Bel who smiles." Viper said. She tried hard to erase the emotion she had when Bel said that one sentence. People they love huh?

"Shishishi, let me see your face." Bel really can't resist the temptation of seeing her face. Her purple locks are adorable. He only saw Viper's full face for twelve times. Yes it's counted. His hand moved closer and removed her hood. He saw her purple locks again. He couldn't help but stare. After five minutes she put her hood back on.

"Why do you always wear it?" Bel asks.

"So that I can't see you with a clear picture. Pay the bill." She stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." Bel also stood up.

* * *

The Arcobaleno are watching with an amused expression on their faces. The near kiss. The time when Bel licked the glass where Viper drank it. The time Viper patted Bel's head. The time Bel's staring at Viper's face. To many things happened!

"How can Viper and Bel still be alive with that kind of heartbeat?" Skull pointed to the two's heartbeat rate when they kissed. It's fast, and it reaches high. It's the fastest heartbeat they've seen so far.

"Because there is a crazy thing called love." Reborn said.

"How will you guys judge this, kora?" Colonello turned to look at the other Arcobaleno.

"For me, depending on the heartbeats." Skull said, Luce nodded. Colonello is on this side too.

"Hmmp. There is more to that than the heartbeats. It's possible that Viper is flustered but that doesn't mean she likes somebody. Either way I'll judge from my own criteria." Verde fixed his glasses. He has a paper and a pen with him. Was he taking notes?

"Whoever can protect Viper when she needs it. Safety is an important aspect. Your too naive Colonello!" Ah, Lal's mad at Colonello for thinking it's all on the heartbeats.

"How about you Reborn?" Lal asked.

"Same with Verde. I have my own criteria." Reborn said. "Oi Skull, get me an espresso."

"Huh?" Skull whined

"Get me an energy drink, Skull." Lal said.

"Eh?!" Skull whined again.

"Same for me kora. Energy drink is essential for the morning." Colonello said.

"All you'll have is a bad condition. It's not good to drink an energy drink in the morning. Just give me a warm glass of water, Skull."

"Skull, can you get me some juice please? Any flavor will do." Luce said with a warm smile.

Skull never agreed to be their errand boy, but what choice do he have? With Reborn and Colonello glaring at him.

"But I have to see what happens next." Skull pointed at the TV screen.

"Don't worry. Your opinion doesn't matter. Just give Fon or Bel ten points or whatever." Lal said. She doesn't hurt Skull physically like Colonello or Reborn. She hurts him verbally. But even though he calls her nee-san.

"I can't do that Lal nee-san." Skull placed his arms on his waist.

"Then hurry up and get going!" Colonello shouted.

With that Skull dashed away from the room to find the drinks they need. After many minutes Skull came back, in his arms are the drinks the Arcobaleno wanted. Skull gave each of them what they need.

* * *

**1:45 PM**

"Shit! I won't go on that mission! Tell that to the shark captain!" Bel shouted through his phone. It attracted Viper's attention who is sitting on the couch. Apparently Bel is talking with Lussuria about some mission that Squalo wanted to assign.

"That's no good Bel-chan. The captain said you have to do the mission at any cost. If you don't do it you'll be sent back here." Lussuria said trough the phone.

Before Bel can talk back he heard another voice, "VOI! I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU'LL BE SENT BACK! I SAID THE BOSS WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU, AND A SHITTY WAR WILL BREAK LOSE IF YOU DON'T GO ON THAT MISSION!" Bel even have to remove the phone from his ears because Squalo's voice is not a human's voice. Yes, it's a shark voice. But even a shark can't sound that loud.

"Why does it have to be me?" Bel sounded annoyed. He doesn't even have a taint of happiness in his voice.

"BECAUSE YOU AND VIPER ARE WITH VARIA QUALITY WHO'S NEARBY THE LOCATION!" Squalo said, no shouted. "BESIDES WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO GO ANYWAY. I KNOW IT'S YOUR VACATION BUT CAN'T YOU EVEN HANDLE A LITTLE FUCKED UP MISSION?!"

"I can handle any mission! But right now isn't a good time, because...I have school tomorrow." Bel brought up a lie, again. It was a pretty senseless lie, but who knows? Maybe the shark will believe it. A moment of silence occurred. Bel was waiting for what Squalo would say. Even Viper is interested so she just watched Bel.

"THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM, YOU SHITTY BRAT! SKIP CLASS THEN!" Squalo shouted. He actually believed that?

"Can't, finals are coming." Bel's face turned from annoyed to smirking. He liked playing with other people.

"FINE THEN! GET VIPER'S ASS DOWN THE PHONE!" Squalo sounded like he's going to pass Viper the mission.

'Wait! How dangerous is the mission?!" Bel wouldn't like it if Viper will be sent in a dangerous mission.

"Most dangerous of all missions I'll give you. It's very risky, and if you fail, a war will break." Squalo is calm. So he can be calm sometimes huh?

"I'll go. Don't assign it to Viper. I don't want her to get hurt." Bel said.

"What's with you stupid prince? Didn't you become more mature and caring?" Squalo said. He's much more calmer now. Come to think of it the Varia doesn't know anything about Bel's feelings toward Viper.

* * *

"WELL WHATEVER. REPORT TO THE VARIA HQ IMMEDIATELY!" he's back to his loud self. Bel doesn't want to be separated from Viper especially when it's his turn. Fon will surely take this opportunity.

Bel threw the phone to one corner of the living room and he sat beside Viper in the couch.

"Your going on a mission?" Viper started the conversation first. That's new for Bel.

"Yeah. I don't know how long. And how fucked up is the timing." Bel frowned.

"When will you leave?" Viper asked.

"The shark boss said leave immediately. But I don't want leave yet." Bel held Viper's hand.

"Then leave. I don't need you here." Viper turned to look in another direction.

"Yeah." Bel kissed Viper in the head before standing up. Viper's face flushed red. Bel opened the door, "Captain says it's the most dangerous mission he'll give me."

When Viper quickly turned around, the door is already closed. Bel's not there anymore. Bel left for a mission that he doesn't know he'll survive. She could have at least say bye or something. No. Why would she? They're assassins, it's only natural that one day they won't come back alive. Viper's daily life is like that. And what would happen to the competition? Bel left, so will she be locked up in a room until Fon's time starts?

After 5 minutes she heard a knock on the door. Did Bel come back? Viper's face behind her hood is full of hope. The door opened. She didn't find what she was looking for but she's not disappointed in the least. Because there stood Fon. Giving her a warm smile.

* * *

**Yeah I know I'm evil for not updating last week. Reviews are open. Criticism are better. I don't know when I'll be updating but if I don't update within a month I probably forgot my password or I went on a vacation somewhere. Or I DIED. XD Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
